The Missing Star
by Dede42
Summary: When Sunrise Blossom has a nightmare about Shadow Star stealing a silver star from the night sky, she learns from Princess Celestia that her nightmare is actually a vision of her and her friends final battle against Shadow Star, and to rescue a unicorn that had been ponynapped years before. Can they stop Shadow Star once and for all, and rescue the unicorn?
1. Chapter 1: NIGHTMARE OR REAL?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Missing Star

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

So, two days ago my sister, Yami Faerie, went to the hospital when she started feeling intense pain in the same area as her appendix, and the doctors ran tests. The good news is that it isn't her appendix, but they aren't sure of what is causing the pain in the first place. She is recovering and is taking prescribed meds.

Anyway, just wanted to put that bit of real life out there. Now for the story, this is one I came up with, so it's original, and it's time for the Mane Seven to have their final battle against Shadow Star. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: NIGHTMARE OR REAL?**

It was a dark and stormy night in Equestria, and in a bedroom at the Starlight Apothecary, Sunrise Blossom was tossing and turning in her bed.

* * *

_'Sunrise Blossom was running through a dark tunnel toward a light in the distance – but it didn't seem to get any closer, no matter how fast she ran._

'_Determined to reach the light, the orange unicorn managed to teleport and suddenly found herself on a cliff, a storm raging around her. "Hello?" she called out, looking for some sign of life, or even something to pinpoint where she was. "Hello?! Twilight! Any pony?!"_

_'_I don't know where I am_,' she thought as the wind blew her mane into her face. "Help! Somepony please help!" she shouted and then she screamed when the cliff suddenly collapsed and she fell.'_

* * *

Sunrise Blossom sat up, breathing hard, and was relieved to find herself in her own bed._ 'It was just a dream.'_

"Was it _just_ a dream?" a cruel familiar voice asked from the shadows, and a flash of lightning revealed Shadow Star in the room.

"Shadow Star!" Sunrise Blossom shouted and leapt from her bed – _and found herself on the cliff again. "Oh no!" She was still dreaming!_

_'Sunrise Blossom looked around frantically for a way off the cliff while Shadow Star's evil laugh echoed around her. Suddenly the storm broke and she could see a sky filled with stars._

_'She was surprised when three stars lowered toward her: a purple star, an orange star, and a Silver Star. She was alarmed when Shadow Star appeared nearby and took the Silver Star, disappearing with it._

_"No! Give it back!" Sunrise Blossom screamed, looking around frantically._

_"Sunrise Blossom," said a familiar voice, and the orange unicorn gasped when Princess Luna appeared before her. "You and your friends _must_ find the missing star before it's too late."_

_"How do I do that when I'm in a dream?" Sunrise Blossom asked her desperately. "I don't even know _where_ Shadow Star is hiding."_

_Instead of answering, Princess Luna disappeared and everything faded.'_

* * *

Sunrise Blossom woke again and nearly fell out of bed, narrowly missing hitting her cat, Rosemary. She looked around her room, but there was no sign of the evil unicorn, and the storm had broke so she could see the night sky.

Feeling uneasy by the nightmare and the warning from Princess Luna, she got out of bed, and retrieved her message book. Opening it, she wrote a message to Princess Celestia.

_Dear, Princess Celestia,_

_I just had an unusual dream and Shadow Star_

_was in it. In my dream, she stole a silver star_

_from the sky, and then Princess Luna appeared._

_She said I have to find the missing star._

_I don't know why she would tell me this, or if my_

_dream is true._

_Your faithful student,_

_Sunrise Blossom._

Finishing the letter, she put the book away, and she went back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Twilight Sparkle trotted through the town to the Apothecary to pick up her twin sister to go out to breakfast. She was surprised to find that the Apothecary wasn't open yet.

_'That's odd,'_ she thought, and she magically unlocked the door to go inside._ 'Sunrise is usually up by now.'_

"Hey, Twilight!"

The purple unicorn paused as Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy arrived. "Hey, guys."

"Mornin', Twilight," said Applejack. "Where's Sunrise?"

"She's not up yet apparently," Twilight Sparkle informed them. "I was about to go inside to check on her."

"Good idea," Rainbow Dash agreed. "Let's go in together."

Agreeing with her, the group entered the Apothecary together.

* * *

Inside, they were greeted by an irate Rosemary and Fluttershy figured that she hadn't been fed yet.

"Come with me and I'll get you a yummy breakfast," the yellow pegasus told the cat, who immediately began purring and followed her into the back room.

Twilight Sparkle and the others hurried upstairs to check on her twin, worried since it wasn't like her sister to not feed her pet.

* * *

Entering the bedroom, they found the orange unicorn still in bed and fast asleep.

Really concerned now, Twilight Sparkle went to the bed and prodded her sister with one hoof. "Sunrise, Sunrise, time to get up."

"Ugh, five more minutes," Sunrise Blossom mumbled, pulling the blanket over her head.

The purple unicorn rolled her eyes, sighing as her friends snickered, and spoke aloud. "Get up, Sunny, or I'll let Pinkie play in your workroom."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sunrise Blossom yelped, sitting up and fell out of the bed, tangled up in the blanket. "Ow!" She untangled herself and shot her sister a look. "You know there's _less_ threatening ways to wake me up, Twi."

"I know," Twilight Sparkle replied, "and I _also_ know that _you_ aren't the type to oversleep, Sunny."

Sunrise Blossom blinked and when she saw the time, she flushed. "Oh, I guess I did."

"Are you feeling ok, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "It's not like you to sleep in like that."

Sunrise Blossom sighed as they were joined by Fluttershy. "I'm not really sure," she admitted. "I had a nightmare involving Shadow Star stealing a star from the sky, and Princess Luna appeared with a message that doesn't make sense."

"What was the message?" Rarity inquired.

Before Sunrise Blossom could answer, Spike burst into the room, clutching a scroll. "Spike!"

"Message from" the baby dragon gasped, exhausted from running "Princess Celestia."

Twilight Sparkle magically took the scroll from him and unfurled it. "'My faithful students, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom'," she read. "'It is _imperative_ that you both come to Canterlot with your friends, along with the Elements of Harmony, as soon as possible, and help us stop Shadow Star once and for all. Princess Celestia'."

"Whoa, first you have a bad dream about that evil pony, and now this letter from the Princess," Rainbow Dash remarked.

"This has to be a response to the message I wrote to her last night about my dream," Sunrise Blossom guessed.

Agreeing with that, the group retrieved the Elements from the library and hurried to catch the next train to Canterlot.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, could the two be connected? You'll have to wait until next week to find out for sure. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: THE PROPHECY

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Missing Star

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is __Magic!_

The Mane Seven are heading to Canterlot to find out what Princess Celestia wants to see them about and whether it has anything to do with Sunrise Blossom's dream. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: THE PROPHECY**

One train ride later, the Mane Seven headed to the castle, where they were escorted into the throne room by the guards, and were greeted by both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna," said Twilight Sparkle as they bowed. "We came as soon as we got your letter."

"And your quick arrival is greatly appreciated," said Princess Celestia with a nod of her regal head. "Come with us, for there is much to explain and not much time to do it in." And she lead them out of the throne room with Princess Luna bringing up the rear.

* * *

The group walked down a hallway and stopped when they reached a dead end. The seven ponies were wondering why they had been brought there, when the two Princesses touched their glowing horns to the wall, and an archway appeared.

"Sweet Celestia," Rarity whispered as the doors opened and they entered a long hall filled with shelves of scrolls.

"This is the Hall of Prophecy," Princess Luna informed the group. "Here is where all prophecies are kept."

The Mane Seven looked around in awe as they followed the Princesses down the hall, stopping halfway, and Princess Celestia magically removed a scroll and set it on a table to reveal writing.

"Long ago, Star Swirl the Bearded introduced us to this hall," Princess Luna explained. "Here, we learned of a prophecy that concerned us and you seven."

"Us?!" the seven ponies exclaimed.

Princess Celestia nodded gravely. "Yes, but neither of us took this particular prophecy seriously until the first part came true."

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"I became Nightmare Moon, and because of that, the first part of the prophecy came to pass," Princess Luna answered.

Before any other questions could be asked, Princess Celestia began reading the prophecy aloud.

__When the Moon of Nightmares is sealed away,__

__A thousand years of peace shall fill the land.__

__During this peace three new stars shall appear__

__In the night sky: Purple, Orange, and Silver.__

__But when five moons have passed, one star__

__Will disappear from the night sky for many__

__Years, and only the two stars will remain.__

__When the Moon of Nightmares returns,__

__The seven will rise to restore harmony__

__To both the Moon of Nightmares and__

__To the land itself. The two stars will__

__Bring the five together and pass__

__Many trials that will reveal the stars__

__True Selves that they themselves are__

__Unaware of. Before the final test,__

__The seven will unite to save the__

__Missing star, and restore it to__

__The night sky.__

When Princess Celestia finished reading the prophecy, there was a stunned silence as the seven ponies tried to make sense of it. The Moon of Nightmares clearly meant Princess Luna when she was Nightmare Moon, and they had used the Elements of Harmony to free her, but the other parts made no sense, and that included the three stars.

Finally, Twilight Sparkle broke the silence. "Some of the prophecy makes sense," she admitted and the other ponies agreed. "But the rest of the prophecy doesn't make sense, especially the part about the three stars. What does that mean?"

"That is an excellent question, Twilight," Princess Celestia agreed, putting away the scroll. "I didn't understand that part either until many years later when I was watching the night sky one night, and three new stars appeared. That was the night that two new mares were born in Canterlot and a new mare was born in Ponyville. Those stars were purple, orange, and silver. And that was the that you, Twilight, and you, Sunrise were born."

"Those stars were in my dream!" Sunrise Blossom gasped. "Celestia, who was the other mare born that night? And does she have any connection to the star that Shadow Star stole in my dream?"

"She does indeed have a connection to both the star and Shadow Star," Princess Celestia answered. "After the silver star went missing, I spent many years trying to identify the missing mare, and what you saw in your dream, Sunrise, helped confirmed what I already suspected. When I was last in Ponyville, I was looking through the birth certificates of ponies born during that time, and I found that the previous owners of the Apothecary, Shadow Star's sister and brother-in-law, had had a daughter. Her name was Silver Star."

"Wait a minute," said Rainbow Dash. "I thought they didn't have any fillies."

"On the day that the couple lost their lives, Shadow Star used dark magic to make everypony forget that Silver Star existed," Princess Luna explained, "and the only item not affected by the spell was the birth certificate."

Sunrise Blossom swallowed, not liking the picture that was forming in her mind. "Shadow Star has been holding her own niece prisoner this whole time?" she asked and got two confirming nods. "Then we need to find and save Silver Star, and stop Shadow Star once and for all."

"How do we do that when we don't even know where Shadow Star is even hiding?" Applejack wondered. "Searching for her in the Everfree Forest is like lookin' fer a needle in a hay stack."

"That is an excellent question, Applejack," Princess Celestia agreed. "This would normally be true, however, Princess Luna and I have an idea of where Shadow Star is hiding."

The Mane Seven became hopeful when they heard this. "You do?"

Princess Luna nodded. "Yes. For some time now, I have been communicating with Silver Star through her dreams," she explained, her horn glowing as she summoned a image that showed her interactions with the silver unicorn. "Silver Star revealed much to me these past months, and during the last time I visited her, that was the night that you had that dream, Sunrise Blossom…"

* * *

__Princess Luna entered the dream and Silver Star greeted her eagerly.__

_"_Princess Luna," Silver Star exclaimed, happy to see the Princess of the Night. "I'm glad to see you!"__

_"_As am I," Princess Luna agreed, giving the silver unicorn a hug. "How are you, Silver Star?"__

_"_I'm looking forward to the day when I can leave this bottle forever," Silver Star answered. "I have news that should help you find the location of my aunt's cottage. She took my bottle outside earlier, when the sun was starting to set, and while she was harvesting Dusk-bloom Mushrooms, I got a good look around."__

_"_What did you see?" Princess Luna asked eagerly.__

_"_I saw in the distance the top of the mountains where the Flower of Eternal Rest had been kept," Silver Star explained, "and the trail that lead there. I could also see Canterlot. So the cottage is halfway from the mountain and that means it's-"__

__There was a flash of dark red light that knocked the silver unicorn down before Princess Luna could shield her, and the light faded to reveal Shadow Star.__

_"_So, ___this___ is how you ___and___ Celestia have been learning about my plans," she snarled, her horn glowing angrily. "You're going to be punished for this, little one."__

__Silver Star whimpered fearfully when Princess Luna stepped in front of her, shielding her. "Princess…"__

_"_You will ___not___ harm your niece," Princess Luna declared, her horn glowing brightly. "And your plan will ___fail___!"__

__Shadow Star narrowed her eyes and fired a dark red beam at the Princess, who easily deflected it while putting a protective shield around Silver Star.__

__The silver unicorn watched the battle between her evil aunt and the good Princess. 'Please stop my aunt, Princess Luna,' she thought. 'Please stop her and end this nightmare!'__

__Just when it looked like Princess Luna was going to be victorious, Shadow Star suddenly dodged one of her attacks and fired at the area that Silver Star was crouched on.__

_"_No!" Princess Luna shouted as the glass shattered and the silver unicorn fell out of the shield and into darkness as the dream dissolved with Silver Star's echoing laughter. "No," she whispered, looking around for the right dream of Silver Star, when she heard the dream voice of Sunrise Blossom.__

__She flew through the dream realm until she found the correct dream orb and entered it to find Sunrise Blossom standing on a cliff and shouting at the dream version of Shadow Star to give back the silver star she'd taken from the night sky.__

_"_Sunrise Blossom!" the Princess of the Night called out as the dream began to fade. "You and your friends ___must___ find the missing star before it's too late!"__

* * *

The image faded, and Princess Luna's expression was solemn and sad. "It is clear that Shadow Star's powers have grown greatly, and stopping her will not be easy," she stated. "You all must be careful when you go up against her."

"We will be careful," Rainbow Dash promised.

"But how did we find the cabin?" Fluttershy wondered. "The Everfree Forest is massive."

"Do not worry," Princess Celestia said reassuringly. "After Luna told me about what happen, I was able to determine where Shadow Star is most likely hiding. We will send you to the most likely spot, and it will be up to you seven to find and stop Shadow Star with the Elements of Harmony. Now-"

Just then, there was a flash of green flames and a scroll appeared. Princess Celestia magically opened the scroll. "This is from Spike," she read. "Oh dear, the students have been taken again."

"Not again," Applejack groaned. "Bet you anything that Shadow Star took them again."

"Then it'll be the last time," Sunrise Blossom said with a grim expression, and the other ponies agreed.

Princess Celestia nodded as the Mane Seven took the Elements of Harmony out of the case and put them on. "Good luck, my little ponies," she said, and both she and Princess Luna used their magic ot open a portal. "Good luck," she whispered as they went through the portal.

* * *

A/N: Well, things are getting really interesting now aren't they? I will see you all next week. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: TRAPPED!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Missing Star

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

Sorry for the late update, but my day turned to be a rather busy day. Anyway, on with the story! Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: TRAPPED!**

The seven ponies found themselves in a clearing with a view of the mountain that had once been the hiding place for the Flower of Eternal Rest, which they had destroyed last year.

"There's the mountain," said Twilight Sparkle and nodded to a nearby path. "Which means that's the path."

"What are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash asked eagerly. "Let's go!" And she started for the path when Applejack grabbed her tail. "Hey!"

"Instead of rushing in," Applejack suggested, "we should come up with a plan first."

"Oh all right."

* * *

After coming up with a plan, the Mane Seven started down the path, staying alert to what was going on in the forest, and it wasn't long before a large wooden cabin came into view. Spotting it, they duck behind a bush, and they peered through the leaves.

"Ya think this is the cabin?" Applejack wondered and she got her answer when the bushes across from them rustled as a hooded figure came out of them, being followed by the entrances fillies and foals from Ponyville. "Apple Bloom!"

Sunrise Blossom quietly hushed her friend as Shadow Star removed her hood and ordered the fillies and foals into the cabin. "Once she goes inside, we can sneak in-"

Suddenly there was a cracking noise and the next thing they knew, the ground dropped away, and they fell out of sight, screaming.

* * *

After the last filly entered the cabin, Shadow Star went to the bush, pushing it aside to reveal the large hole that the seven ponies had fallen into. She peered into the hole and saw the seven ponies sprawled on the ground, and they were unconscious thanks to the bottles of Dusk-bloom Mist that had shattered the second they had landed on them.

_'_Excellent, now I have Princess Celestia's ___precious___ students ___and___ their friends,'__ Shadow Star thought with a smug expression.

* * *

When Sunrise Blossom regain consciousness, her head was hurting, her Element of Harmony was missing, and there was a chain connected to one of her legs and the wall of the cabin.__ 'What the-? Ooh, we fell into a trap!'__ she realized as she struggled to get up, which wasn't easy since her head was still hurting from being exposed to the Dusk-bloom Mist earlier, but she did managed to get onto her hoofs.

She considered using her magic on the chain to get rid of it, but she wasn't sure if Shadow Star had enchanted it somehow, and she needed to figure out where the Ponyville students, her sister, and her friends were first.

The orange unicorn looked around the room she was in, which was some kind of study as there were shelves of books, a large desk, and various items needed for magic and potions. There were also lit candles for light, and there was also a door.

Moving as quietly as possible, Sunrise Blossom made her way over to the door, hoping that the chain wouldn't make too much noise, and she reached the door, finding that there was a small window installed.

The orange unicorn peered through the window and she fought back a gasp when she saw Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash were all locked up in cages, still unconscious. She could also see the fillies and the foals standing still as statues near the cages, and in the center of the room was a black caldron filled with an eerily familiar potion. "Oh no…"

Suddenly Shadow Star appeared in front of the window, and Sunrise Blossom fought back a gasp as she backed away from the door when it was opened with dark red magic. "Shadow Star…"

"Hello again, Sunrise Blossom," Shadow Star said with a sneer, entering the room and shutting the door behind her. "I hope you had a good rest, for I'll need you at your best for what is going to happen to you, your sister, your friends, and the fillies."

The orange unicorn scowled and her horn started to glow green. "If you even think I'm gonna let-" she began and gasped in pain when her magic suddenly disappeared, making her sink to the floor while her head felt like it was going to explode.

Shadow Star smirked, moving closer to the younger unicorn, who was wheezing as the pain gradually started fading. "Oh dear, Sunrise," she tsked while stroking her mane with one hoof. "Did you really think I wouldn't think to ensure that you wouldn't be able to use your magic? You know what can be done with Dusk-bloom Mist, and a few instructions."

"You – you – you won't win!" Sunrise Blossom gasped, glaring up at the older unicorn, who just kept smirking before leaving the study and locking the door behind her. "You won't win!" she shouted before curling up on the floor, feeling hopeless for the first time in her life.

_'_How can I stop Shadow Star from draining the life force of the fillies, my friends, and my sister when I can't even use my own magic?'__ she wondered and did a test to see if she could summon even a small amount of magic, and winced when the pain started up again.__ 'It's no good, evil is going to win this time, and all of Equestria is doomed.'__

* * *

A/N: Things are not looking too good for the ponies right now. Ok, I am working on the rest of MLP Season 3, so if there's a delay between updates, that'll be due to work and other real life stuff that will probably pop up. Anyway, I will see you all next week. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: SILVER STAR

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Missing Star

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time for another chapter and to see how Sunrise Blossom is going to get free when she can't even use her own magic. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: SILVER STAR**

In the main room, Shadow Star went to the cages and spoke to the six unconscious ponies. "Awaken and sit up." She smiled evilly as Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all opened their eyes and sat up, and she was pleased to see that they were still under the influence of the Dusk-bloom Mist.

After discovering that Silver Star was communicating with Princess Luna in the dream world, she'd suspected that the Mane Seven would be sent to stop her from using her potion to drain the life force from the fillies and foals of Ponyville to make herself young and immortal in order to rule and control all of Equestria.

Now Shadow Star had all seven ponies as her prisoners, she had the Elements of Harmony locked up, and she made a point of separating Sunrise Blossom from the others to make sure that she didn't figure out a way to ruin her plan. _This time_, she was going to be victorious and when she won, she would rule all of Equestria forever.

She then turned her attention to the potion that was bubbling and boiling in the cauldron, and she began chanting as she magically gathered the remaining ingredients to place inside to finish the potion that would enable her to drain the life force of the ponies and fillies.

_'And when I've drained them,'_ she thought, stirring the potion as she chanted,_ 'I will also drain the life force from both Sunrise Blossom and Silver Star, giving me both their life force _and_ their magic, and that prophecy that I was told about, it will _never_ come to pass!'_

* * *

Meanwhile in the study, Sunrise Blossom was still curled up on the floor, dejected and feeling both hopeless and useless. She was so lost in her sad thoughts that she didn't hear the faint tapping at first, and when her sensitive hearing finally picked it, she sat up and looked around the room. "Huh?"

On a wooden podium was a glass bottle with a small silver unicorn inside, and she was tapping on the glass frantically.__ `"Over here!"`__ Silver Star called out when she saw that she had finally gotten the attention of the orange unicorn.__ `"Over here, please hurry!"`__

Getting up, Sunrise Blossom went over to the podium and peered at the bottle, her eyes widening in recognition. "You're Silver Star," she said, "Shadow Star's niece."

__`"I am,"`__ Silver Star confirmed.__ `"And you're Sunrise Blossom, and I know that because my aunt has complained about you more then once for the past two years."`__

The orange unicorn rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she has, and in colorful language."

__`"Oh, she has used colorful language,"`__ Silver Star agreed.__ `"Anyway, right now we need to stop my aunt and to do that, I need to get out of this bottle."`__

"I would use my magic, but thanks to a command that Shadow Star planted in my mind because of the Dusk-bloom Mist, I can't," Sunrise Blossom pointed out. "At least not without suffering really bad pain."

__`"True, but the ingredients to make the antidote are over there,"`__ Silver Star informed the orange unicorn, pointing toward the counter with the potion supplies,__ `"and I'm sure that you can make it without having to use magic."`__

Sunrise Blossom grinned. "You're right," she agreed, "I can." And she went over to the counter to get to work, for she had been making it a habit of making potions and remedies without using magic on the off chance she was in a situation that would prevent her magic from working, and it didn't take her very long to make and drink the antidote. "Yuck!"

The orange unicorn tested her magic and when she produced a few sparks without any pain, she was ready. "Ok," she said, returning to the bottle after she used her magic to free herself of chain. "How do I get you out of that bottle?"

__`"It won't be easy,"`__ Silver Star admitted.__ `"My aunt placed different spells on the bottle to make sure that it can't be broken, that I can't get out, to keep other ponies from detecting my presence in the real world, and to keep any pony in the dream realm from seeing my dreams. However, since my aunt hasn't been reinforcing the spells, they're starting to weaken, and that's why I was able to make contact with Princess Luna."`__

Sunrise Blossom used her magic to reveal the spells that were on the glass bottle, seeing them as different colors, and she could sense that they were weakening. "Ok, get ready, Silver, because I'm going to get rid of these spells."

__`"Ok."`__

Concentrating, the orange unicorn focused her magic on the first layer – and it soon disappeared after a few seconds. She then worked on the remaining three layers, getting rid of them, and soon the only spell left was the one that was keeping the silver unicorn trapped inside the bottle.

"Come on," Sunrise Blossom muttered, concentrating on the dark red spell, which was proving to be still powerful. "Come on…" She could feel sweat breaking out on her forehead, but she wasn't about to give up, and not when she was so close. "Come on!"

As the seconds ticked by, cracks began forming along the dark red magic, growing faster then the spell could resist, and then-

__FLASH!__

There was a blinding flash of light that forced Sunrise Blossom to shield her eyes with her foreleg, and when the light faded, she lowered her leg and saw that the bottle was destroyed – with no sign of the silver unicorn. "Silver? Silver Star?"

"I'm right here."

Startled, the orange unicorn turned and found Silver Star standing behind her, and back to normal size. "It worked!"

"Yes," the silver unicorn agreed, "and I'm ready to stop my aunt once and for all."

"And we will," Sunrise Blossom agreed and noted something was missing from the silver unicorn. "Wait, you don't have a cutie mark."

Silver Star's ears drooped. "Yeah, I haven't gotten my mark since I was trapped in that infernal bottle this whole time," she said, "and I hope after today that'll change."

The orange unicorn smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll get your cutie mark soon enough," she promised. "And I know three fillies who would love to have you join their club since they're working on getting their own cutie marks, too."

Silver Star smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that," she agreed. "Ok, how do we stop my aunt from draining the life force from those ponies out there?"

Sunrise Blossom grinned. "Don't worry, I have a plan and we have everything we need right in this room."

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Sunrise Blossom has her magic back and Silver Star has been freed! I will see you all next week with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: FINAL BATTLE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Missing Star

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time for the final confrontation with Shadow Star. Who will win? Time to find out. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: FINAL BATTLE**

In the main room, Shadow Star was _so _focused on her chanting and finishing the potion that would enable her to take the life force of the ponies that she was unaware of what was going on in the study – until she heard the door slam open.

"What the-?!" The evil unicorn spun around and was shocked to see Sunrise Blossom _and_ Silver Star confronting her. "What? _How?!_"

"That's for _us_ to know," said the orange unicorn, "and _you_ to never find out. Now!"

Suddenly, there were small explosions around the room, with grey smoke rising and was making it impossible for Shadow Star to see anything, saved for brief flashes of green and/or silver light that she tried to fire at with her dark red magic, but she couldn't see or tell if she managed to hit either unicorn. Finally she used a spell to get rid of the smoke and was furious to see that her potion had been ruined, the chest containing the Elements of Harmony was missing, and _so_ were the ponies.

"No! Not this time! I won't lose again!"

* * *

In a clear some distance from the cabin, Sunrise Blossom and Silver Star worked on giving the ponies the potion that would protect them from the Dusk-bloom Mist should Shadow Star try again, and once this was done, the orange unicorn then used her magic to do the spell to undo the Dusk-bloom Mist itself.

Twilight Sparkle was the first to recover and was looking honestly confused. "Wha- wait, what happen?"

"Shadow Star managed to catch us in a trap," Sunrise Blossom explained to her twin while their friends made sure that the fillies and foals were okay, and she gestured to Silver Star. "But thanks to help from Silver Star, we managed to get everypony out and given the potion to protect them from future use of the Dusk-bloom Mist."

"What about Shadow Star?" Rarity asked after making sure that Sweetie Belle was okay. "Where is she?"

"Probably hopping mad in the cabin," Rainbow Dash predicted while keeping a protective leg over Scootaloo's shoulders. "And she'll probably be coming after us."

"Oh no, what can we do?" Fluttershy wondered. "We can't fight her and protect the fillies at the same time."

Applejack nodded while hugging Apple Bloom. "Yer right, Fluttershy. We either to get the fillies back to Ponyville or face Shadow Star here and now."

"Um, I think I have something that can help," Silver Star offered hesitantly as the ponies looked at her questioningly. "I really don't know how it works, but-" She magically removed a white orb from one of the saddlebags. "-I've heard my aunt talk about these kinds of orbs before and how they're helpful in guiding others."

"A guiding orb!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed with a delighted smile, magically taking the orb from the blushing silver unicorn. "This will work perfectly, Silver Star, thank you." She and her twin then focused their magic on the orb until it was glowing brightly and it began floating away in the direction of Ponyville. "Ok, you fillies need to follow the guiding orb and it'll take you back to Ponyville."

"But, but I don't want to leave any of you," Apple Bloom protested.

"I know, sugarcube," Applejack agreed, hugging her sister again. "But ya all need to get going so we can stop that mean Shadow Star once and for all. And I'm counting on the Cutie Mark Crusaders to make sure that everypony gets out of here safely. Can ya do that for me?"

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all saluted. "Yes we can!" And they quickly herded their classmates, even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, after the guiding orb, disappearing from view very quickly.

"Wha do we do now?" Silver Star asked while glancing back in the direction of the cabin. "Because I think my aunt is going to come after us before long."

"And we'll be ready when she arrives," said Twilight Sparkle, using her magic to open the chest and retrieved the Elements of Harmony, giving them to their rightful owners. "For this is going to end today."

The words were no sooner out of the purple unicorn's mouth when there was an explosion of dark red light that forced the group to shield their eyes, and when it cleared, Shadow Star stood before them, glowing and she was furious!

"Did you _really_ think that you could stop me?!" she shrieked as her horn glowed even brighter, her corrupted magic reacting to her anger. "I will win! I will _rule_ Equestria!"

"No, aunt, you won't," Silver Star declared, confronting her aunt and her horn began glowing white as she summoned her own magic for the first time in years. "I won't let you hurt any pony else, and I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"Fine, niece," Shadow Star sneered. "Then I'll just do what I should've done years ago. Get rid of you!" She then fired a blast of corrupted magic at the silver unicorn.

"Whoa!" Silver Star yelped and managed to summon a shield, grunting when the dark magic collided with it, and she could see that her shield wasn't going to last very long as it was already starting to weaken and crack. "No!"

"Leave her alone!" Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Rarity all shouted, combining their magic and fired a single blast that knocked the evil unicorn off her hoofs and into the nearest prickly bush.

Silver Star dropped the shield, panting. "I – I made a – a shield."

"Yes you did," Sunrise Blossom agreed, going to her side while the evil unicorn struggled to get free of the bush. "It was impressive for your first time, and now you need to let us stop your aunt once and for all, Silver Star."

"But, but I want to help," the silver unicorn insisted. "I want to help you all win this fight."

"You already have helped, darling," Rarity assured her. "And you can help more by getting to a safe place so we can finish what you've started."

When the other ponies agreed, Silver Star also agreed and hid herself behind a large rock some distance away, peering around it to watch.

Shadow Star blasted apart the bush and confronted the Mane Seven, her eyes were completely black and her magic was such a dark red, that it was nearly black. "You all will _pay_!" And she began firing beams of dark magic at the seven ponies, forcing them to dodge to avoid getting hit.

This went on for several minutes, with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flying around to avoid getting hit, Applejack and Pinkie Pie both dodging while throwing and bucking apples and water balloons at the evil unicorn, and Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Rarity were also dodging the dark magic and firing back.

And as the fight continued, Silver Star frantically searched through the saddlebags, searching for something or anything that she could use to help her new friends stop her aunt once and for all. _'Come on, come on,'_ she thought, magically pulling out items and setting them aside. _'Come on, there has to be something I can do!'_

She kept searching until she found a set of eight crystals and her eyes widened in shock, for they matched the colors of herself and the seven ponies. "Of course," she whispered, something clicking into place in her mind. "My aunt needed these in order to take our life forces. And if I'm right…" she trailed off, glancing toward the Elements of Harmony. "…they can be used to end this battle once and for all."

Silver Star then stood up and ran forward, just as Shadow Star was knocked backwards a second time, and positioned herself between her friends and her evil aunt.

"Silver Star, what're you doing?" Rainbow Dash asked, concerned and worried.

"Bringing this nightmare to an end," Silver Star responded and magically lifted the crystals into the air so that they were rotating in a circle. "Focus the power of the Elements of Harmony through this crystal circle!"

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom stared at the rotating crystals and they realized that the silver unicorn was right. "Let's do it!"

The Mane Seven powered up the Elements of Harmony, floating into the air in a circle as their Elements combined their magics together, and they sent out a blast of magic toward the crystal circle. The crystals amplified the magic, making it even stronger, and then it shot straight toward Shadow Star, who tried to create a shield-

_FLASH!_

There was an explosion of light and sound, forcing the eight ponies to cover their ears and shield their eyes for several hour-long-seconds before both faded, and they were able to see and hear again. They stared in shock, for where Shadow Star had been standing, a baby pony instead.

"Oh, we turned her into a baby!" Pinkie Pie squealed, getting a blanket out of the saddlebag and wrapped baby Shadow Star up as she started to cry. "There, there, you're going to be all right."

"She can have a new chance of having a better life," Twilight Sparkle remarked, smiling.

"What what I expected to happen, but we won!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "And every pony is safe!"

It was finally over, and the former evil unicorn would now have a chance to grow up and become a better and nice pony.

* * *

A/N: The final battle is over and the good guys win! Yay! I will see you all next week. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: A NEW LIFE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Missing Star

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time for the final chapter and to wrap up this story. There will be an important announcement at the end. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: A NEW LIFE**

The next day after the defeat of Shadow Star, the Mane Seven and Silver Star were visiting with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at the castle, where a new stain glass window had been placed in the throne room, and the ponies were told that Shadow Star had been given to a family, who would make sure that she would be raised to be a good pony.

"You all did well, my little ponies in defeating Shadow Star and stopping her plan," Princess Celestia told them with a nod of her royal head. "And it is good to finally meet you in the real world, Silver Star."

"It is good to be here, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna," Silver Star replied. "Although I'm not sure of what I'm going to do since Shadow Star was the last living relative I had in all of Equestria. I _think_ that's right," she added sheepishly. "I'm not really sure if there are any other family members still around to be perfectly honest."

"I regret to inform you, Silver Star, that you are correct in thinking that your aunt was your only living relative left," Princess Luna informed her. "Celestia and I did an extensive search for any other family members, and we could not find any still alive."

The silver unicorn's ears drooped. "So, I'm alone in the world," she said sadly. "I have no pony left."

"That's not true, Silver," Sunrise Blossom pointed out, "you have us and every pony back in Ponyville to be your friend _and_ your family. You'll never be alone again."

"Really?" Silver Star asked hopefully.

"Sunrise is correct," Princess Celestia agreed. "Your home has always been in Ponyville, and with how you were able to help in stopping your aunt, you have proven that you have a powerful magic, a kind heart, and a strong will to help others. Look at your flank."

Silver Star glanced at her flank and gasped, for on it was a white shield with a star in the middle. "My cutie mark!" she exclaimed, delighted. "I _actually_ got my cutie mark!"

"We need to have a celebration!" Pinkie Pie squealed and the other ponies agreed before thanking the two princesses and hurried away to go back to Ponyville.

Princess Celestia watched them leave and then turned to Princess Luna. "They were successful in stopping Shadow Star and another part of the prophecy has been fulfilled."

"Yes, the missing star has been restored," Princess Luna agreed, "and this is proof that both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom are ready for the final test when the time is right."

"Indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile over in Ponyville, a celebration party was in full swing with the ponies celebrating the rescue of the fillies and foals, the defeat of Shadow Star, and welcoming Silver Star to the village, where she was getting to know all of the ponies, plus Zecora as well, who had been invited to attend the party.

This was turning out to be the best day of Silver Star's life, especially when Granny Smith stated that she was having the silver unicorn join the Apple family as an extended member, and she was furthered thrilled when Sunrise Blossom told her that she was going to be living at the Apothecary as a joint owner, seeing how her family had owned the Apothecary in the first place.

Yes, Silver Star knew without a doubt that she was going to enjoy living in Ponyville with her new friends and with the start of her new life.

The end.

* * *

A/N: Happy ending! Yay! Ok, time for the announcement. I am close to finishing MLP Season 3, but it's been going a bit slower then normal for me due to a lot of real life stuff. So, there will be a delay until I can post again.

I know it will be annoying, but this is how life goes sometimes. I promise that I will post again as soon as I get the rest of MLP Season 3 completed, and I will see you all later. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
